All I Want For Christmas
by sleepless-gleek
Summary: Written for Faberry Week Prompt: Christmas. Someone finds Rachels Christmas list and decides to fill it.


Written for Faberry Week on Tumblr. Prompt: Christmas

Summary: Someone finds Rachels Christmas list and decides to fill it.

A/n: I do not own Glee, also fair warning there is Finchel in this.

A/n 2: Also many thanks to Whitney for her help. Even if she didn't know why she was giving it!

They'd decorated the choir room and hung their stockings waiting for Santa to fill them. Well Mr Shue implied that he would fill them anyway. Rachel hoped it was something good. Like sheet music or… Rachel made a mental note to get Mr Shue a personal organiser. She'd write the important dates in for him. She'd given Finn her Christmas list in order to help him choose a present for her, even though he had looked at her like she was crazy. He had been the one who had insisted they buy each other Christmas presents even though she's Jewish. And she figured it was his favourite holiday so she could give him some concession. She'd already bought his iPod and filled it with some of his favourite songs and a bunch of recordings that she'd made. This Christmas was off to a great start. She smiled as she walked into the choir room.

"Hey Rachel," Blaine called as he examined his stocking only to find it empty still, "There's something in your stocking!" She looked at him shocked but excited and rushed over to him.

"Really? I wonder what it is." She figured Mr Shue would probably just give them all candy canes or something.

"I don't know, but it's in a box." Blaine replied as he took a seat next to Kurt, the two of them watching her as she pulled the box from her stocking. It was wrapped in bright red paper and had a gold ribbon wrapped around it and tied in a bow.

"Oh open it! Open it!" Kurt bounced as she approached them. She sat down carefully and pulled on the ends of the ribbon. The wrapping fell away to reveal a white and red box with a red Santa sticker on top that read 'Vegan Chocolates – Homemade.'

"Oh this is great. I love chocolate. Mr Shue is so thoughtful to remember that about me and to make them himself!"

"Oh cool. That was nice of him." Kurt wondered what would be in his own stocking.

"Hey wasn't that on your list you gave Finn today?" Blaine had been reading over some sheet music, he hadn't been paying too close attention to their conversation.

"Oh yeah it was. I completely forgot. Maybe it's from him. Maybe he made them over the weekend and that's why he was upset about the list." Rachel dreamily sighed.

"Um Rachel, Finn definitely did not get you those." Kurt turned to her and she snapped out of her daze to look at him. "He came home last night and didn't leave his room to stop playing Call of Duty. He definitely didn't have time to make you those."

"Oh well. It must have been Mr Shue then." She smiled as the rest of the glee club entered the room.

"Oh Mr Shue." Rachel raced after him as the meeting finished, "I just wanted to say thank you for the chocolates in my stocking. It was really thoughtful of you."

Mr Shue looked at her confused; he hadn't gotten the chance to get to the store for their candy canes and stocking fillers yet.

"Rachel, that wasn't me. I've been really busy lately but I'm off to the shops now to go get the presents for the glee club." He smiled and left the room, leaving her standing in the middle of the empty choir room wondering who had been so thoughtful.

* * *

><p>"Oh Rachel look! There's something in your stocking!" Brittany chirped as she pulled something from her own stocking and hurriedly unwrapped it to reveal a cute little duck soap. "San look it's a duckie!" She squealed as she took her seat in Santana's lap.<p>

"Oh, Mr Shue must have done his Christmas shopping." Rachel pulled the two presents out of her stocking. "And what did you get Santana?"

"Nothing. Apparently Mr Shue has decided to spread the joy or something like that." Santana said icily, "As long as I gets my present I'll be happy. What did you get Hobbit, hair removal cream?"

Santana laughed as Rachel carefully undid the wrapping paper to reveal a bottle of spray tan and a packet of teeth whitening strips. Rachel looked at them confused. Yes they had been on her list but Mr Shue didn't know that and it was such an odd thing for him to buy her.

"Oh man! I think he's trying to tell you something Hobbit!"

* * *

><p>Finn had admitted that he hadn't bought her anything yet, but it was only Tuesday he had all week to think of something. It was Wednesday that he gave her the pig. She'd been insulted, she was vegan; how could he possibly think that was an appropriate gift for her? While she was fine with giving to others in need, she knew there were certainly better ways to go about it. She'd refused to talk to him for the rest of the day and was hiding out in the choir room at lunch when Quinn walked in to check her own stocking.<p>

"Hey Rachel isn't your stocking the red one with the snowflakes on it?" Quinn asked walking over to the risers with her own wrapped present in hand. She was smiling to herself when she noticed Rachel's tears. Rachel hadn't even noticed Quinn come into the room let alone register that she'd been spoken to. "Rachel? What's wrong?"

Quinn wrapped a tentative arm around her semi-friends shoulder in comfort. Rachel just cried into Quinn's shoulder as she mumbled something before realising Quinn probably couldn't understand her.

"Finn just bought me a dead pig for Christmas." Rachel found a new round of tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh Rachel." Quinn wrapped her arm more tightly and look of ferociousness crossed her features.

"It's one of those ones for a poor family somewhere and they feed it and then kill it."

"He does know you're vegan right?" Quinn paused to pull some tissues from her bag. "And Jewish?" Rachel just nodded. Although she was starting to think he never remembered that about her though. It had been Finn's idea to exchange Christmas presents but she hadn't pushed the idea of celebrating Hanukkah particularly since Rachel's dads didn't seem to like Finn too much.

"Hey, I think there's something in your stocking today. Maybe that'll cheer you up?" Quinn suggested. She was coming up empty as to how to cheer the diva up except for letting her cry it out on her shoulder. Rachel watched as Quinn got up to retrieve the contents of her stocking. She watched as Quinn opened her present from Mr Shue to find a small set of different coloured nail polishes. Quinn smiled.

"What did you get Rachel?"

Rachel pulled her gaze away from Quinn. She'd been trying to remember the last time she had seen Quinn truly smile.

"Oh." Rachel looked down to the small rectangular box that Quinn had handed her, it was wrapped in white paper that was littered with gold stars. She smiled as she carefully slid her finger under the sticky tape. Inside was a royal blue box that Rachel realised was from one of the local jewellery stores. She slowly lifted the lid to find the most precious gold Christmas bauble hanging from a thin gold chain. It was the exact one she'd seen the other day when she was finishing her Hanukkah shopping with her dads. Her eyes filled with tears again. It was just what she had wanted. She turned the box around to show Quinn.

"Oh that's gorgeous. Mr Shue went all out for you this year." Quinn smiled and examined the necklace closely. She laughed awkwardly, looking at her own present, "Teachers pet." She joked with a laugh.

"You know the thing is I don't think it is Mr Shue. I've come in everyday this week and there's been a different gift from the list I gave Finn earlier. And I don't think it is Finn either considering he just gave me his present and Kurt said he had only been home playing video games."

"Oh," Quinn passed the box back to Rachel and smiled, "Well maybe you have a secret admirer." Rachel looked at her, determination glinting in her eyes.

"Quinn you're a genius! You have to help me find out who this person is."

* * *

><p>The week started to pass rather quickly and Quinn had been helping Rachel to suss out who was her secret admirer. So far they had ruled out Finn, Mr Shue, Santana, Mike, Tina and Mercedes. That just left Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Brittany, Rory, Sam and Puck since Sugar had gone to visit family for the holidays. By Thursday Rachel had cornered them all in the hallway and tried to get them to admit it was them but none of them seemed to know what she was talking about. She entered the choir room with Quinn with whom she was rattling off different ideas to and telling her she hoped it wasn't Jacob Ben Israel because that would be creepy, when she stopped suddenly, Quinn crashing into her back comically.<p>

"Quinn look!" Rachel pointed at the stockings on the wall. There was a pile of presents stacked underneath Rachel's stocking. She smiled happily and raced across to them. Quinn followed and crouched down next to them.

"They're all for Rachel." Kurt piped up as he noticed the two girls.

"Yeah. We checked." Puck admitted. He'd tried to snoop and open some of them but Mercedes and Brittany had stopped him.

"Oh my." Rachel exclaimed quietly as she ran her hand over the perfectly wrapped presents.

"Open them Rachel!" Brittany called and Quinn picked up some of the presents and rested them on top of the piano.

"Did you find out who they're from Rachel?" Blaine asked.

"No and I'm starting to run out of ideas." She sighed sadly.

"Well maybe they'll reveal themselves eventually." Sam suggested.

Rachel opened them all just as carefully as she had the others, much to Puck's annoyance. He wanted to know what she had gotten and he wanted to know who was interested in his Jewish American Princess so he could give them his 'big brother' speech. Rachel had unwrapped her presents to find most of the things from her list. There was a new headband, some cute knee high socks that were covered in gold stars, there was some new jewels for her bedazzler, a lady Gaga biography and in the smallest box was two tickets to the local community production of Cats with a typed note that said 'I know it's not Broadway, but it's the best I could do.' Rachel was smiling from ear to ear by the time she had finished.

* * *

><p>It was Friday by now, and Finn had finally caved and bought her a pair of earrings she had been hinting at all week. They were pretty but she wasn't sure she deserved them from him anymore. She felt bad that she'd pressured him into it, but she just wanted something special to make up for his lack of thought for Hanukkah and the gift of the pig. Although she'd finally decided she should at least make an effort to like that he thought outside the square and away from the list. She'd voiced that to Finn and he had admitted that he had lost Rachel's list shortly after she'd given it to him on Monday.<p>

"Oh my Barbra!" Rachel squealed as she entered the choir room. She raced towards the giant cut out of her idol and hugged it to her. She jumped up and down excitedly.

"You all owe me five bucks. Told you she'd say that." Puck stated and held out his hand to collect the money from Santana, Quinn, Artie, Rory and Kurt. They'd been taking bets as to Rachel's reaction since they'd entered the choir room to find the life size Barbra Streisand standing at the front of the room.

"There's more Rachel." Brittany supplied as she raced over to the pile of presents sticking out of Rachel's stocking. Rachel eyed them eagerly reaching out to take them from Brittany. There were three thoughtfully wrapped presents and Rachel again carefully opened them. She pulled out a pair of headphones that were metallic gold and pink which she'd only put on the list since she'd worn out her own pair the week before. She unwrapped the smaller of the other two to find the latest Singstar game that she'd asked for. She silently unwrapped the next one to find a new microphone that was covered in pink sequins and accented with gold stars. She loved it and whoever had given this to her had put in a lot of effort to personalise it. She really wanted to thank them properly and wished she could give them back something in return.

Friday night came round and Rachel had been busy with filming the Christmas special and then they had spent most of the night volunteering at the homeless shelter. Burt had come to pick up Finn and Kurt earlier so Quinn had volunteered to drive her home.

"I feel really bad about Finn." Rachel mused as she stared out the window at the gently falling snow. Quinn looked at her puzzled.

"About what?" Quinn asked as she carefully turned into Rachel's street.

"About this whole secret admirer thing, I've never had anyone do anything this special for me, and it just makes me feel really nice." Rachel sighed and leant her head on the window, "I just, He bought me these really nice earrings but I don't feel like I deserve them from him. I think I'm going to return them. It's the right thing to do." Quinn just nodded and let the girl ramble. "I mean, there are those who could use the money more than us and well, if I can be selfish I was kind of hoping that whoever has been leaving me all these lovely presents would give some to complete the list. But school's over and it's almost Christmas and I don't think I'll ever find out."

"Well maybe they will drop it off at your house or something." The blonde suggested, running a hand through her short hand and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yeah maybe. I just really wish I knew who they were. I've been starting to think maybe this person would be better for me than Finn." She sighed before turning to face Quinn, "Oh I'm sorry. Laying all my problems on you is really rude. And you've been such a good friend trying to help me find out who my secret admirer is. What are you doing for Christmas?"

Quinn smiled at her softly, while she realised Rachel could at times be selfish like everyone else, she did think Rachel genuinely had everyone's best interests at heart.

"Oh Mom and I will probably just go to church and do something simple." Quinn shrugged as she pulled into Rachel's driveway. They wished each other good night and Rachel wished Quinn a Merry Christmas.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning came and Rachel found herself waiting expectantly and hoping that her secret admirer would make themselves known. The doorbell rang a little after eleven and Rachel rushed to open it to find Quinn standing on the other side.<p>

"Quinn hi!" Rachel exclaimed, she was a little taken back to find Quinn on her doorstep wrapped in a thick winter coat, beanie perched on her head.

"Hi Rachel." Quinn smiled as Rachel ushered her into the warmth of the house. "I just wanted to give you this." Quinn smiled shyly as she handed Rachel a little box wrapped in gold paper.

"Oh Quinn. You shouldn't have." Rachel said even as she started to unwrap the present. Her mouth dropped as she opened it to reveal a small square jewellery box. Quinn looked away nervously as Rachel cracked open the lid of the box to reveal a gorgeous pair of gold jewelled earrings. Realisation dawned on Rachel. She looked at Quinn with awe and surprise. "It, it was you?" she stuttered quietly.

Quinn nodded in response and Rachel pulled the girl into her. Overcome with emotion she crashed her lips to Quinn's in a soft chaste kiss.

"But why?"

"You're special Rachel and I just wanted to show you. I found your list down from your locker and I don't know, I just wanted to get you everything you wanted for Christmas." Quinn blushed as she rambled.

"But Quinn?" Rachel started to ask her why again. Her head was spinning so fast.

"I like you Rachel. I just didn't think I'd ever have a chance and then well, I just thought I'd give it a shot. It's Christmas, anything is possible. It's okay if you don't feel the same way." Quinn shrugged and turned towards the door. Rachel reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her back further into the foyer.

"No one has ever been this nice to me before Quinn. It's the most thoughtful thing you could have done. And I want you to know, I like you too." Rachel smiled as she blushed and hugged Quinn to her, wrapping her arms around her. She smiled to herself, "Quinn?" The blonde looked down at the girl in her arms. She had been enjoying the closeness and the feeling that had spread over her hearing that Rachel liked her too.

"Yes Rachel?"

"There's just one thing missing?" Quinn looked at her puzzled. She'd made sure she'd gotten everything on the list. "A song. But it's okay. I didn't get you anything and you got me so much. I don't even know what was on your Christmas list." Rachel smiled sadly and hugged herself to Quinn's chest again.

Quinn hugged Rachel tighter and smiled to herself as she started to sing.

"Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you."


End file.
